Trepidation
by JunKing
Summary: A battle with Slade and a mysterious gas leaves all five of the Titans separated to live their worst nightmares. How will they come back to reality alone? and what exactly does each Titan fear?


Trepidation

Chapter 1: Emergency Meeting

Dawn shed it tears of light into Raven's petite eyelids. Slowly, she came to awaken to the home that she knew she could be safe in, the T Tower. Slowly, the girl rose up enough to stretch her back, while yawning deeply. "Well, well, it's a miracle. Beast Boy hasn't managed to wake me up today. Usually, he comes up with some stupid excuse to pester me." She said dully.

She was never more tired. With the recent events of Malchior, Raven had to be careful of who she trusted. Even though they were her friends, Raven had slowly begun to withdraw from her teammates. "yawn just another five minutes should do it." She said as she sank her head back into her navy blue pillow.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out. Rolling her eyes, Raven sat up in her bed and asked "What is it THIS time!" Beast Boy replied "We have an emergency meeting, looks like Slade-dude is acting up again."

Raven sighed before saying "Alright tell the others I'll be there in a minute."

Raven lifted herself unwillingly from her bed at the thought of an emergency meeting taking place. "Never a dull moment." she said to herself. As she stood up, her telekinetic powers kicked in and her uniform came to hover in front of her. After taking care of small habits such as common hygienics, Raven made her way to the area in which the team always met.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked. Just then, Raven walked into the room with a bored expression on her face, "Right here." she said. Robin turned to see her, as did Cyborg. Starfire gave a kind smile and wave and Beast Boy simply stared at her. "Hello all." was all she could say. After all, she didn't appreciate everybody looking at her like a freak, save Starfire. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe all those blank stares were searching for hope, aiming to comfort. Maybe these people were just concerned. Either way, Raven thought that it was way too early to think about anything of the sort.

"Hey Raven." Cyborg said as Raven took a seat among her teammates. She smiled slightly at him as she crossed her arms and legs, waiting for Robin to begin. Without any further hesitation, Robin began to address his team on the matter at hand.

"Alright team, here's what's going on. This morning, Beast Boy stumbled across an e-mail while messing around with Cyborg's computer."

"Dude, I was so not!" Beast Boy interjected. Robin sighed before saying "Fine, this morning Beast Boy CAREFULLY found an e-mail and it came from Slade. The message was addressed to us as a whole saying 'Meet me at the carnival tomorrow.' We don't have any more than that, so we have no clue as to what is really behind this e-mail. Either way, we have to try to be as ready as possible. I suggest we all train our skills for tomorrow. Titans dismissed."

After that being said, all five of the Titans went off to practice their own unique talents. Raven watched as Robin began to practice his Martial Arts in the wide corner of the room. Cyborg left to his corner of machinery to make sure that he had all of his equipment ready. Starfire flew outside and began to hurl bolts of energy into the air, as Beast Boy also went outside to practice his animal transformations. Upon seeing that the indoors was too crowded with Robin's loud battle cries and the sounds of technology from Cyborg, Raven took flight outside to the roof and proceeded to meditate. This always helped her keep her powers in check, so that nothing dangerous would ever happen because of a simple streak of carelessness.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos…" she repeated to herself quietly. Deep inside her mind, she felt as if her powers had become more dangerous. She felt her energy increasing inside of her. All was quiet, except for the mystical sounds of Starfire's energy blasts swirling through the air. Suddenly, Beast Boy hopped in front of Raven for a possible, yet highly unlikely conversation. "Hey Raven."

Raven stopped repeating her words and opened her right eye to see him. "What is it?" she asked. "Oh, just wanted to see if you were okay. Ever since Malchior, you haven't really been the same." Raven closed her eye as she replied "Trust…is something that I'll have to relearn. Malchior was my friend, but then I found out that he was only using me for my powers."

Beast Boy was silent as Raven hovered in front of him. "Well, I hope you know that you can always trust us. We would never use you like Malchior did." Raven opened her eye again and said "Yeah but remember the time that Robin went bad on us? Or how about when I trusted Terra, look where that got me."

"Those cases were totally different Raven and you know it. We're your friends and we only want you to be happy." Beast Boy said. Inside, Raven was smiling at her comrade's words. But she couldn't show him that he'd gotten to her. "I know…now why don't you go for a swim?" Suddenly, Beast Boy was being lifted off of his feet and thrown into the water nearby.

"Hey!" he yelled. Raven smiled at him and said "Sorry, couldn't resist."


End file.
